


Managing; Good in the Dark; Unknowing; Had a Bad Day

by gritsinmisery



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four PoV drabbles from Episode 2.  Given in the order they happened in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing; Good in the Dark; Unknowing; Had a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for E02, and one for E04 if you haven't read the character synopses on the show's site.

Managing (Ruby, Madge, Luke)

Ruby has this… knack for figuring out what will turn a "no" into a "yes." Developing it was self-defense, between growing up on a council estate and handling her younger brother.

It was easy to see that Madge's refusal to talk wasn't from love or fear. Madge hated Ally, and was happy to have her gone. But -- Madge also hated doing what Ally told her to. A sparkly bribe tipped the scales.

She'd had more practice with Luke. "You are witty, clever, and resourceful. You'll think of something." Walking away, she grinned, thinking how completely clueless Luke's godfather was.

Good in the Dark (Mina, Gilgamel)

The floor shook as the demon landed like a crashing boulder. She heard the sickening thud of bodies thrown across the room and falling flat.

It wasn't hard to find – the snarls, the heat, and the stench gave its position away, and it had no reason to hide. Walking toward it, she called its name and stood unflinching as it turned and came to breathe putridly down into her face.

_Stand your ground; buy them time_, she told herself as she tried to command it away. _After all, it cannot harm you – you've neither life nor soul to lose._

Unknowing (Luke, Jenny)

"He never let me in. Love of my life, and I never knew what he was thinking." Jenny sighed and walked away.

On the way to hospital, Luke wondered if she truly was better off not knowing, as his dad and Rupert seemed to think. That she was safer was debatable, as evidenced by the half-lives that had broken in to his and Ruby's flats. The knowledge of what they were doing might upset her, but she certainly wasn't happy now, either. Was it fair to make her spend her whole life watching her loved ones while they shut her out?

Had a Bad Day (Rupert)

He was training a kid who hated the job, disobeyed him at every turn, and broke his heart to look at with grief for his long-dead partner. He got a verbal slap in the face for trying to make nice to a holier-than-thou zombie. He burned the hell out of his arm protecting the kid after a white-knight stunt for the girlie, and got tossed across the room like a rag doll by some scaly blue freak jonesing for kiddie souls. Not his best day as a smiter, by a long shot.

And nobody would sneak booze into the hospital.


End file.
